The internal cylindrical diameters of many components, such as pinion gears and sun gears, are honed to provide required geometric tolerances, diameter size, surface finish and surface character. In the past, such components have been fixtured in a full floating fixture to permit the internal diameter of the component to align to the tool and allow the honing abrasive to seat itself in the bore. Thurst plates on both sides of the floating fixture have been used to overcome honing thrust from the tooling and a torque pawl has been provided to engage one outer tooth space of the component to overcome honing torque generated by the rotating tool.
To increase machine productivity, multiple full floating fixture assemblies are utilized in a stack with a single tool performing the honing operation on all of the components in a stack.
However, with certain thin wall components, the above-described fixturing arrangement was found to be less than satisfactory from the standpoint that such thin wall components were torque sensitive and generated a predictable out-of-roundness in the honing operation relative to the location of the torque pawl. There thus exists a need to provide fixturing for such workparts to minimize out-of-roundness from the honing operation.